


16th Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [16]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Embarrassment, Erotic Birthing, F/M, Femdom, Fisting, Hair Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Stink Kink, Sugar Daddy, Voyeurism, Watersports, sniffing, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 16th Batch of my fics





	1. Reaper/Soldier76

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper76 – continuation of Batch 15, Fic 9 – mild erotic birthing; gaping; mpreg, lactation – Jack just is so hot for Gabriel, no matter the circumstances…

Jack should be ecstatic at their child finally being born – without any complications, no less… yet all he can focus on while Gabriel is struggling through the process of following Angela’s clipped orders, bearing down and whining high and whistling as he works to push the babe out… is how delicious he looks and sounds, sitting on that chair, legs spread whorishly by the stirrups and hole opened so impossibly wide first around the head, then the curled shoulders of the babe.

It’s a bit embarrassing how much Jack is just into Gabriel; no matter the age, no matter the circumstances, Jack’s cock will sit up and take notice whenever Gabriel enters a room. Him labouring through giving birth, tits sluggishly dribbling milk in sheer anticipation of feeding their child is not any different, it seems.

He can only stand next to the action and ogle and try not to be too humiliatingly obvious about the way his knot wants to swell without any goddamn stimulus other than his partner looking like he could take a good breeding and knotting and then some.

Jack had never even stopped to consider how hot it would be to fuck Gabriel when his hole is stretched out enough to make even knotting difficult; but now that he sees the way Angela has managed to gently shove her – albeit small – hand inside the other soldier, he can’t stop thinking about it.

About fucking a totally out of it Gabriel, feeling his hot, slick insides so soft,muscles unable to tighten up and properly grip him. Too stretched out to even properly _feel_ Jack at that point-

Jack is standing there like a klutz, face a hot, aroused red, cock feeling plump and swollen in his slacks while Gabriel looks like a mess and has to gather his strength to push for the last time.

The tips of Angela’s ears are a bright red. She is studiously neither looking into Jack’s direction, nor speaking to him. She must have figured out his predicament – that he’s a sick fuck that wonders how long he has to wait until he can fuck his just-out-of-labor man… And he wonders if she is horrified or angry or just as tacitly aroused by Gabriel’s strong body helplessly strapped into the chair in front of them…

The baby is suddenly there. It screams, and Jack almost jumps out of his skin. He gapes at the slightly bloody bundle in Angela’s arms while Gabriel collapses back with a relieved groan.

Angela’s cheeks are pink, her eyes suspiciously glassy as she jumps up from her chair, the crying child secure in her arms.

“I have to run tests.”

She flicks a short gaze at Jack, the enthusiastic grin on her face freezing as she remembers- she glances at Gabriel, who has managed to throw one arm across his eyes. He is biting his lip, quietly crying from either exertion or elation or a mix of both, then back at Jack who is just standing there like an idiot, staring at the child – _his_ child – in her arms while still being inappropriately excited in his mate’s state.

She looks away.

“I will be back shortly. In about… Ten minutes.”

Jack stares after her as she almost flees the scene, then looks back at Gabriel who is still out of it, lying there in his little gown that has become wet and see-through around his leaking nipples.

For a second he feels jealous, thinking about how he won’t be allowed to drink the thick, delicious milk any longer – and then he wonders about _after_ … When the kid won’t need it any longer… Maybe Gabriel’s body will be swayed to keep producing for Jack if he only has the right – stimuli.

Time is running short. Jack, feeling like the worst kind of criminal but unable to make himself stop, steps between Gabriel’s thick, spread thighs.

He gently pets one hand along Gabriel’s thigh. Gabriel jumps slightly, finally taking his arm away from his face. He blearily stares up at Jack, obviously oblivious to what had been brewing within his mate throughout his ordeal.

“Everything good?” he rasps, voice even more ruined than Jack’s, and Jack nods, fingers inching closer to the ruined gape of Gabriel’s hole.

“Yes. Angela is running some tests now. She’ll be back shortly.”

He drops his gaze because he can’t stand to not _look_ at Gabriel’s hole; loose and puffy and feverishly hot to the touch when he very gently slips a fingertip in to feel how soft and relaxed the muscles are.

Gabriel hisses, his toes flexing just in Jack’s peripheral.

“Jack- the fuck?”

“You look so good like this…”

Jack’s cheeks are burning hot. He can’t make himself look at Gabriel, so instead he stares at the wet, lightly bloody gape that he’s gently feeling up with just a couple fingertips while his cock is viciously hard behind his fly and pulsing thick and urgent.

Gabriel makes a sound like he’s choking on his own tongue, his voice coming out high and wheezing as he says, incredulous: “Are you for fucking real right now?”

Jack ducks his head a bit, but he can’t hide, just as much as Gabriel can’t hide himself from him; has to sit there and be felt up by his goddamn freak of a man.

Jack is breathing hard, his knot already feeling like it’s going to make his fly burst open.

He finally looks up at Gabriel, his mouth dry as he presses gently against the absolutely loose gape of Gabriel’s hole and watches his face contort in something that could be both pleasure or pain.

“I want to fuck you like this one day. Want to get you so loose you could take my fucking fist.”

Gabriel makes a soft sound; high and pathetic, and Jack has to grab at his knee to stay upright as his cock starts lazily pulsing out cum like hot lava – just a couple minutes before Angela will be back.

They are all goddamn freaks, but he just can’t help it…

He’s always been head over heels for Gabriel Reyes.


	2. Reinhardt/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt/Hanzo – dom/sub; fisting; mild orgasm denial – Reinhardt has been starved for most of his life.

Reinhardt is a big man that can take a lot of big things that Hanzo routinely stuffs him with, but he still dutifully whines and makes noise when Hanzo fucks him just like he is – with no toys aiding his cock.

He’s stretched out on his back, his one good eye fixed on Hanzo like a well-trained pup as he croons and purrs and makes a whole show out of loving the feeling of Hanzo’s cock spearing into him despite the fact that just yesterday Hanzo had him crying and shaking apart on the replica of a horse cock now diligently cleaned and stashed away in their box of toys.

It definitely is gratifying to fuck Reinhardt. He tries so hard to make himself smaller, cuter, more desirable – wants to look less intimidating and more in need of a good dicking that he’s been denied for most of his life.

It is sad, really – especially since Hanzo has decided he wants to conquer the big man and has found out just how docile and sweet – just how _greedy_ for cock – he is. Reinhardt is a good boy; a diligent little cock whore that follows along dutifully as long as Hanzo keeps the reigns somewhat tight and shows him just how things are going to be done.

It’s difficult to work over a sub that is so much larger than he, but Hanzo is nothing if not determined – especially given the fact that fucking Reinhardt is such a huge boost to his ego.

Like now, when he fucks him slowly, Reinhardt’s legs wrapped around his hips, and the big man basically vibrating all over as his insides clench down on him and try so desperately to keep him inside.

“Tell me,” Hanzo purrs, barely out of breath since he’s fucking in such a lazy rhythm. He leans forward, hips slowing down to basically a crawl as he keeps himself above Reinhardt because the big sweet sub loves touching all over, and denying him the contact is always sure to make him become desperate. “Do you like my cock?”

Reinhardt whines long and drawn out, his hands twitching where Hanzo put them earlier. He looks like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin with the need to reach for Hanzo, but for now he stays put while desperately nodding.

“I love it! Please!”

Hanzo smirks slowly, hips coming to a stop, cock only half-buried inside his submissive. He’s already fucked a load into him earlier and everything is slick and squishy and produces wet, lewd squelching sounds when Reinhardt starts working his inner muscles like he is now.

“Do you like it more than the toys I buy you?”

It’s a mean question, probably, but watching the dismayed expression on Reinhardt’s face as he tries to figure out how to answer it is plenty entertaining.

After all, Hanzo has taken the edge off already – can, in fact, use Reinhardt’s delicious body as often and as much as he desires to get himself off, while the sub himself is tightly strung and needy, all but outright begging for some release.

“Or,” Hanzo murmurs, eyes going heavy lidded as he finally resumes working his hips, fucking into Reinhardt slow and leisurely until his sub is breathing quick and wet like he’s close to breaking out in tears: “Could it be that you love both? That you’re just a slut for some good dicking?”

Reinhardt swallows, Adam’s Apple bobbing visibly as he stares up at Hanzo, his big cock lying fat and radiating heat in against the tight clench of his belly. Hanzo leans back up, one finger gently trailing the large vein running along the underside of Reinhardt’s cock.

“Admit you’re a whore for me, and I’ll give you a treat.”

Reinhardt immediately breaks out babbling.

.o.

It’s not the first time Hanzo has fucked his fist into Reinhardt, but it is still always breathtaking.

Watching Reinhardt destroy his pretty hole on grotesquely large toys just for Hanzo’s amusement never can quite reach the absolute thrill of the hands-on experience of feeling Reinhardt’s body wrap around the his forearm while his hand is cushioned in the silky, incredibly warm squish of Reinhardt’s intestines.

He could seriously hurt him now; this huge strong man that could very well break him over his knee. Just one mean, thoughtless movement, and-

Hanzo would never. He’s never felt as protective as with this huge bear of a man that has his hands wrapped behind his own knees and his helpfully holding them to his chest, his voice soft and breathy as he lets his pretty hole get stretched on Hanzo’s arm.

Reinhardt’s good eye is wet with emotion, his toes curling in the air as he breathes through the intense stretch of having Hanzo’s fist in his guts, all the while his cock is drooling incessantly into the white hair growing liberally around his belly button.

There hasn’t even been much slick needed – his insides have already been a mess, wet and sticky with Hanzo’s cum… and he can barely wrap his head around just how… liberal Reinhardt is with giving away his body.

How much he enjoys being grabbed by Hanzo and put into whatever positions take his fancy this time. How he not only wants but actively craves Hanzo ruining his body in just a way that he’ll enjoy.

How he looks a bit afraid whenever he realizes Hanzo is about to fist fuck his insides but still will spread his ass with both hands and offer up that tender little space between his cheeks just because he’s been starved for all that attention his whole life.

Hanzo makes sure to be careful when he starts moving; when he fucks Reinhardt on his arm, up to his elbow, spreading him impossibly wide on the corded muscles. He’ll croon at him, tracking his facial expressions as he pets his insides like he would a little bird.

He can feel Reinhardt’s heartbeat in his palm and feels incredibly humbled.


	3. McHanzo+Baptiste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McHanzo+Baptiste – (good natured) humiliation; sniff kink; voyeurism – Jesse and Hanzo are a power couple that enjoys a lot of similar things. Baptiste, for one.

Baptiste has started letting his hair grow out and neither Hanzo nor McCree know how to handle it. They’re sitting in the upper walkways, watching the new medic work out down below, and knock shoulders amicably as they share a bit of Jesse’s booze and just enjoy the sight of the sweat rolling down Baptiste’s face as he works.

He is sitting on one of the benches, working at his biceps with a few weights, and they have been there for most of the show, appreciating the sight. When Baptiste has finished a rep and just keeps his arm up, weight curled against his shoulder to breathe through and prepare for the next set of lifts, Hanzo hums appreciatively.

Jesse knows that he likes his men beefy, and he might have been a bit upset at how much Hanzo is into the little involuntary shows Baptiste puts up, if he weren’t just as hot for the medic.

“I think he’d fuck like a horse,” Jesse murmurs against the neck of the bottle. Hanzo jerks mildly next to him, obviously having been deep in his own feverish thoughts, and throws Jesse a scathing glare. He likes to pretend like he hates Jesse being crude, but they’ve been together long enough that McCree knows exactly what gets him going.

The flush on his high cheekbones is a dead give-away as well.

Jesse just shrugs and keeps staring down at the object of their lust. Baptiste is setting down the weight now, bending to retrieve his water. His loose muscle shirt gapes open, showing off his tight body and the dark hair under his arm. Hanzo shifts restlessly next to Jesse, voice shot as he takes the bottle from him and mutters: “What else do you think?”

Jesse smirks, dragging his palm across his mouth, his beard rasping loudly as he gathers his thoughts because his cock is fat and distracting in his pants now, and Baptiste has decided that even the flimsy shirt is too hot, and has pulled it over his head, sweat arcing in a fine spray from the ends of his longer dread locks as he throws his head back.

Hanzo makes a choked sound next to him. In the corner of his eyes, Jesse can see him meanly pinching his nipple.

“I think you’d love stuffing your face in his pits and huffing his sweat, that’s what I think.”

Hanzo digs his elbow into McCree’s side, throwing him an enraged glare while his cheeks take on a furious burn.

“Oh yes?! And you want to tell me you wouldn’t love choking on his sweaty cocklike you haven’t assaulted me _multiple times_ after practice-”

Jesse exhales roughly, warm shame burning in his belly as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Wouldn’t mind it, t’ be honest. Guy got a nice fat dick. Got some scars on it, too; would love to get some of ‘em stories while kissin’ ‘em better, y’know?”

He grins roguish. Of course Hanzo _fucking_ knows. He knows well enough that his eyes are starting to get glassy now thinking about Baptiste’s cock; how it looks wet when they are all under the showers, hanging relaxed between his thighs and gently swinging with the heft when he moves slightly to some music he his hearing in his head or getting a friendly pat on the shoulder by Lúcio that makes him turn towards the kid…

“Gentleman!”

They turn their heads at the call, looking down with mouths slightly agape in dismay, shocked like little school children that they have been caught staring.

Baptiste is wiping at his neck and chest with his shirt as he stares up towards them, a charming grin on his face, and an even more charming bulge lifting the front of his basketball shorts.

“Can I help you, maybe? Are you in need of medical attention?”

.o.

They are not in need of medical attention, but he _is_ able to help, still.

Baptiste is laughing at them the whole time, but while they are squirming, it does not fail to get them hot as all hell.

Whether he’s into the same shit as they are or whether it’s written all over their faces that they like to huff and be forced, neither of them can really tell, but the crux of the matter is that within moments of falling into bed with the medic, he has Hanzo’s head clamped beneath one of his huge biceps, while grabbing a fist full of Jesse’s hair and mashing his face against the sweaty base of his dick, grinding his nose into the rough curls there.

They groan, low and wrecked, and Baptiste just keeps on laughing like he’s heard the best fucking joke in the century. 

“The cowboy and the archer, who would’ve thought? My, my, my. Certainly not little old me.” He’s snickering, digging his toes into Jesse’s side to try and get a rise out of him, but all he gets is a groan and Jesse rubbing his cheek against his sweaty cock, mouthing deliriously at the dark tip.

“Well, maybe the cowboy. You look like you enjoy a bit of rough-and-tumble, Mr. McCree. No offense. But Shimada? Eh… wouldn’t have thought that. Wouldn’t have even _imagined_ … still-”

He grabs the wrist of the arm he’s clamped around Hanzo’s head, then proceeds to tense his muscles until he’s sure the archer will have to tap out in fear of getting his head popped like a grape – but all Hanzo does is groan, long and wrecked, his breath fanning hot and a little wet against the sensitive hollow of his armpit.

Baptiste giggles again, his head falling back against the bedframe with a dull thump as he reaches down again and grabs at McCree’s hair, using him to wipe his cock against that scruffy beard.

“I like this organization. It’s a lot of fun. A _lot_ of fun.”


	4. McCree/Doomfist/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDoomzo – Aphrodisiac; DP; creampie; overstimulation – Hanzo is in trouble and his lovers help him out... at the end of it, they are all exhausted.

Akande is watching from a safe distance as Jesse takes the fall this time, letting Hanzo get a hold of his cock. Jesse tries to remain quiet, but his discomfort is plain as Hanzo pushes his face against his plump, chafed looking cock. It’s not hard in Hanzo’s slightly shaking hand, but it is plump enough that it encourages the kneeling archer into kissing the head and dragging his lips flirtatiously against it.

Wanting to get a rise out of it even after he’s played with both Jesse’s ans Akande’s cocks a couple times now already.

Hanzo’s tongue comes out, pink and wet and usually more than enough to get either of them very excited, but when he wriggles it beneath Jesse’s foreskin this time, Akande can’t help a small wince while Jesse hisses and lets his head fall back.

There’s a pause in all movement. Akande can’t see Hanzo’s face well, half-hidden against Jesse’s thigh as it is, but when Jesse lifts his head again to glance down, his reaction is telling nonetheless.

His mouth presses into a line of dismay, big hand coming up and carding through Hanzo’s hair.

“What’s up? Has it burned out?” There’s a definitive lilt of hope in Jesse’s voice – they are all dam exhausted by this point – but while Hanzo hesitates, obviously willing the chemicals to have run through his system, the way he is basically starting to thrum where he’s kneeling between Jesse’s feet already gives it all away.

Jesse croons, fingers sliding through Hanzo’s hair, and Akande stands, gingerly walking towards them. (Hanzo has done a number on him during their last session, both needing and not wanting him to come, almost ending up strangling Akande’s poor cock as Hanzo’s come so damn close to sobbing in his desperation; he is suffering, too, they have to remember.)

“None of that. We’ll get through this, Hanzo. It’s no use if we stop now and the whole thing maybe starts again from the beginning.”

Akande crouches next to them, his large hand sliding warm and grounding up and down Hanzo’s back as he leans around to study his face.

Hanzo’s cheeks are flushed feverishly, his eyes glassy and wet in his mounting desperation. He looks more sick than aroused, and Akande makes a last, desperate decision.

“Come, love. We’ll burn this poison out of you once and for all.”

He stands, hand outstretched towards Hanzo who looks up at him with an expression like he’s close to crying. He closes his eyes while Jesse and Akande exchange _looks_ and seems to brace himself because when they open next, he looks more centered and determined. Like a warrior going to battle. 

He is already starting to shiver again as he grabs for Akande’s hand and lets himself be pulled to his wobbling feet.

.o.

They’ve taken off Hanzo’s prosthetics to make him lighter, but even then it is difficult to hold him when he’s mildly struggling like he is now, breath coming in sharp, desperate bursts.

His hole is raw and painful looking, and when Akande’s slick tip nudges against it, he whines wordlessly and tries to make his tired muscles work to lift himself away from the slow but insistent pressure.

Jesse croons at him, petting in a soothing rhythm along his back, eyes fixed on the hurting little space, watching Akande fuck his way inside. There's a frown on his face, he likes this as little as the rest of them, but his cock is big and hard in his fist once more as he waits for Akande to give the go-ahead.

Hanzo’s wordless fussing becomes better once Akande is seated inside him properly, cock stretching his aching rim wide. The aphrodisiac kicks back in at that point, overriding his discomfort and telling him he loves the fill of the fat cock.

Akande wipes the hair from Hanzo’s sweaty forehead. He’s murmuring nomsense against Hanzo’s temple while throwing a glance towards Jesse and nodding almost imperceptibly.

When Jesse gets into position, pressing the swollen tip of his cock against Hanzo’s raw, puffy rim, all of them tense up.

Akande curls his arms around Hanzo, pressing him against his chest in a mighty bear hug that keeps the archer’s mindless struggling to a minimum as Jesse starts working his way inside him alongside Akande’s slowly pulsing shaft.

While the tightness and heat of another cock being worked into Hanzo would have been enough to make them both ecstatic, they’re too worn out and sensitive to properly appreciate it now.

Sweat is rolling down Jesse’s neck and vanishing in his thick chest hair. Every squirm of Hanzo around them is agony, and the fact that the archer is making mindless noises of distress does not help matters.

It gets better once Jesse is seated inside and they start gently moving. The substance finally kicks back in, hopefully rearing up for the last time, and making Hanzo more pliable and enthusiastic about the proceedings.

He mouths at Akande’s collar bones, gently drooling as he gets stretched to the absolute maximum. He sounds delirious, murmuring how much he loves the pain and heat of it all.

How much he loves _them_.

It’s a high-pitched, simpering cry that does Jesse in, and while Akande wants to be annoyed, he can’t fault him much; Hanzo in the throes of ecstasy is something to behold indeed.

Jesse pulls out with a hiss, frantically jerking himself off.

Akande can feel the hot splashes of cum against the base of his cock. He closes his eyes, imagining the sticky mess that Jesse has made of Hanzo’s stretched-out ruined hole, and even while Hanzo finally comes for a hopefully last time, Akande just doesn’t have it in him to give him one final load.

Still, he feels like they’ve finally managed to burn the substance out of the archer – and that’s the most important thing.


	5. Reaper/Soldier76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R76 – sloppy creampie; watersports; humiliation and embarrassment kink – Jack just doesn’t want it to end so soon...

Jack can feel the warm, prickling burn spreading throughout the small of his back, and grits his teeth against it. He slows down the frantic pace he has been working Gabriel over with, the sharp _slapslapslap_ of his hips against his lover’s ass slowing, then stopping.

It takes a handful of seconds while Jack is panting, sweat dripping from his nose to fall against Gabriel’s back, until Gabriel starts moving. He twists sluggishly, a wobbling mewl coming from him as he lifts his hips, snuggling his fat ass against the crook of Jack’s hips. Trying to make him move.

“Shhh… shh… everything is fine. Calm down.” Jack croons. He doesn’t have a hand to pet down Gabriel’s back and soothe him, so he settles for pressing his sweaty forehead between his shoulder blades and rubbing it back and forth.

“Keep going, keep going,” Gabriel pants, voice gone all high-pitched and reedy. He’s just as close to the edge as Jack is, but Jack is not ready to let go of all of this yet.

He closes his eyes and centers himself, forcing his breathing to even out while his cock desperately flexes in the warm clench of Gabriel’s body. It’s not even the first time Gabriel has allowed him to push inside him; making his hole stretched around his cock and cling to him warm and perfect, but it never gets less exciting.

It never gets easier to just let the climax roll over him and initiate the end of their encounter. He wants to stay inside Gabriel; wants to leech off his warmth and feel the twitch of his insides and hear the hitch in his breath whenever Jack’s cock involuntarily moves and flexes against his spongy walls – because Jack’s dick is just as infatuated with Gabriel as he himself is.

“Jack-” Gabriel whines, drawn out, biceps bulging as he curls his fingers tight into the bedding and hides his face. Jack hums, lowering himself further until his chest is pressed against Gabriel’s back.

“I just love being inside you…”

Gabriel shudders, but after a moment he relaxes and sighs out an almost dreamy sounding: “I love it, too.”

Jack shifts minimally. He frowns as he realizes he has to piss. His body is actively working against him, and he does not like it. He flexes his hips, pressing deeper into Gabriel again.

“You like it when I warm your belly,” he whispers, lips tickling against the shell of Gabriel’s ear. It’s not really a question, but Gabriel nods either way, slow and a bit embarrassed. It’s awfully cute; getting the big scarred soldier to become shy even with Jack’s cock in his guts and his own dick wetting into the sheets curled messily all around him from his languid struggles.

“I can warm it up even more…”

It’s a sick idea, truth be told, but it is the only solution Jack has to his problem, and the thought of doing it is… it is almost unfairly hot. He’s never paid playing with piss much mind, but Gabriel has a way of making him want to _ruin_ him even without him doing much more than being willingly speared on Jack’s cock and mewling like a sex kitten.

He lifts himself up again, one hand coming to rest flat at the small of Gabriel’s back, putting gentle pressure on him in preparation. Gabriel grunts, soft and confused. He turns his head, warm brown eyes finding Jack’s determined face.

He has about a second to keep wondering what the hell was up before his eyes suddenly widened, mouth opening in a soft, wordless gasp when the warm feeling rushing into his guts suddenly seems to register.

Gabriel starts struggling, predictably, and Jack shushes him again, eyebrows pinched in concentration and hand pressing down firm against Gabriel’s back.

“Calm down. Calm down, shhh… You don’t want to make a mess, do you?”

Gabriel gurgles softly. he hides his face against his arms, his whine pathetic as he complains: “Are you fucking nuts?”

He stays put, though, obviously nervous about letting any of the mess spill out of him. Jack groans low, shocked at how much he enjoys the sensation of relieving himself into Gabriel; of feeling the piss envelop his cock.

_Hearing Gabriel’s belly gurgle loud enough that Gabriel whines again, long and wheezing and mortified about the sounds forced from his body._

Jack’s voice trembles and cracks as he tries to calm Gabriel down, but his mind comes up infuriatingly blank when he finally stops pissing and instead begins _moving_.

“It’s all right,” is all he can stutter out, his head feeling so hot he feels like it has to explode any second now. “I… I really like it… You’re so hot inside, Gabriel… fuck…”

Gabriel sobs, dry and rough. His hands fly backwards when Jack starts moving, nervously grabbing at him.

“S-Slow,” he pleads, and Jack obeys, motions coming to a crawl as he carefully fucks down into Gabriel’s piss-filled guts. Still, the sounds it produces are obscene: the gurgling becomes more pronounced; wet and smacking as Gabriel tries desperately to clench down on Jack’s cock but can’t for some reason.

He squeaks – god damn _squeaks_ – when a bit of piss trickles out of him, and Jack can see black dots dancing in his vision from how desperately he needs to come all of a sudden.

“Fuck… _fuck_ …” he whines, leaning down, pressing sloppy kisses against the breadth of Gabriel’s shoulders. “I need to come. Fuck. Please-”

Gabriel sobs but he nods along, frantically, needing it just as bad as Jack does-

Still, he does not expect him to pull out, crying out in alarm and shame as a stream of urine is immediately expelled from his guts, following the sudden emptiness and gape of his wet, swollen rim.

Jack watches him squirm and sob, trying his damndest to stifle the flow while he jerks off frantically, adding to the wet mess in sticky, hot stripes, his orgasm burning through him from head to toes, unable to tell what gets him off more: the fact that he’s pissed into Gabriel, or that Gabriel is so utterly humiliated… or maybe that Gabriel is coming too, just from the feel of it all, fucking against the ruined bedding and sobbing in shame.


	6. Hugo/DadProtag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo/DadProtag – wrestling; sweat kink; stink kink; hair kink; all the goddamn kinks – DadProtag indulges Hugo and wrestles with him. Best decision ever.

Hugo twists beneath him, already panting. As much as he loves wrestling and has been more than enthusiastic about Dad offering him to… play, his stamina is not the greatest. There’s not much opportunity to work out for him etc etc- 

Dad is quite happy that Hugo is already starting to get winded. He likes the twisting and turning as the gentle giant kind of wants to work himself free but ultimately doesn’t want to hurt his guest.

It leaves Dad with the opportunity to utilize his own strength and have Hugo pinned beneath him, eyes tracking the way the large sweat stains along his sides expand even more.

He’s sure there have to be similar dark spots forming along the crease of his balls and along the crack of his ass, but Dad is currently pressed against Hugo’s back, keeping him pinned and unable to sate his burning curiosity.

He’s damnably hard in any case – has been since Hugo awkwardly walked out of his bedroom wearing the sluttiest goddamn wrestling dress Dad had ever seen – and the fact that Hugo has not noticed yet… or chose not to mention it… is making him all the wilder.

The spandex Hugo is wearing is clinging for dear life around his meaty curves. The arm straps are long and skinny, making the actual body of the wrestling attire start somewhere around his belly which has his hairy tits basically right on display – and Dad has no idea where he’s taken the saintly patience not to do anything about it before now.

He rocks his hips into Hugo’s ass and lets him feel his cock, and Hugo, unable to keep up his act (has it been an act?) breathes out a soft, startled “Oh!” and immediately stops all motion.

“Fuck,” Dad whispers as he worms his face beneath Hugo’s arm and nudges his nose into the wet, thick hair he finds there. He inhales deeply, his cock jumping and tapping against Hugo’s ass firmly. Hugo jumps, another, strangled “Oh!” escaping him. It sounds weak and choked, and Dad has no idea whether it’s him sniffing his armpit or his cock jerking against his ass that has Hugo sound like a damsel in distress.

He likes both thoughts. He likes pushing Hugo. Likes being just a bit mean to him to watch him become shy and squirmy and flushing dully beneath his bronze skin.

Hugo is a perfect victim. He makes it easy to bully him, and when he takes a last sniff and leans up, telling him roughly to ‘stay’, he wonders if Hugo likes the treatment when he obediently stays on all fours, his ass slightly up in the air and knees spread wide on the carpet.

Hugo looks slutty and perfect. His yellow wrestling dress is begging for mercy, stretched tight around his meaty, hairy thighs and across his nice, round ass, and just as Dad had imagined, there’s a dark T of sweat there as well, running along his crack and joining with the wetness that had gathered in the crease of his balls.

Dad grabs at Hugo’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart then squishing them together beneath the desperately clinging fabric. Hugo makes another “Oh!” this one squeaky. Dad looks up and sees the side of Hugo’s face, cheeks a bright red and eyes a bit watery. His hair has managed to mostly slip out of the messy bun he’s put it into and is curling around his cheek bones.

He looks good enough to fucking eat – and he tells him as much. Hugo bites his bottom lip. His thick mustache is trembling. It looks cute.

Dad breathes deeply, then focuses back on Hugo’s ass. The fabric rips easily along the seam; he can almost hear it sigh in relief when it can finally stop the desperate cling and just let go.

He is presented with Hugo’s hairy ass crack and the spill of his equally hairy balls slipping eagerly out into the open as well. Dad’s cock jerks in his own spandex, already doing its best to wet through the fabric of the jockstrap he’s wearing.

Hugo has _squeaked_ at being suddenly exposed. He has one big hand pressed to his mouth, his gentle brown eyes looking horrified – but he’s not struggling against it. He still stays put like a good boy.

“No underwear,” Dad finally manages to choke out. He grabs for Hugo’s cheeks again and spreads them wide. He’s never seen a crack as hairy as his. He can’t even glimpse his hole, though he imagines it to be hidden somewhere in the thicker fur farther down.

Dad curses under his breath and struggles to slip out of his own dress, rolling it hastily down so he can finally get his poor dick out.

Once that is done – once the salty wet tip is being somewhat cooled in the air – he’s back at Hugo’s ass, spreading it wide and using his thumbs to gently card through the wet mess of his untamed pubes.

Hugo looks absolutely mortified, but now he is actively lifting his ass, albeit shyly. Dad hums in triumph when he finally unearths what is probably the cutest little hole he’s ever seen, and proceeds to press his thumb against it roughly.

Hugo chokes, his whole body jerking forward, and Dad has mercy on him, ripping the dress farther so he can easily pull out Hugo’s dick and give it some tugs. Keep him at bay.

Fuck, his cock is nice. Big and hot and bringing with it a strong smell of dick that has his mouth literally water.

“You. Are. Gorgeous,” he finally chokes out. He feels on the verge of damn tears trying to figure out how he is supposed to figure out how to tackle this delicious meal spread out in front of him. He wonders how easily Hugo can get away with calling in sick for work the next day.

He’s not sure he’ll be done with him by then, but he’s pretty sure that Hugo won’t be able to walk by that time anyway.


	7. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Hanzo – sugar daddy!Hanzo; daddy kink – Jesse gets a gift.

Hanzo’s lips twist into a moue of distaste when Jesse steps into his room. The young man has learned a lot since their first encounter – he is on socks, for one, those garish cowboy boots left outside Hanzo’s bedroom, signaling to everyone walking past that the Oyabun is once again playing around with his little toy – but some things seem to be too deeply ingrained into him to easily train out… Like the shoddy cowboy hat perched on his head.

It is an oddly childish addition to a man of Jesse’s stature, even though he is trying his hardest now to look smaller than he actually is.

Hanzo wonders whether he did something he thought warranted a reprimand, or whether the young man’s anxiety was flaring up once more.

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, voice sharp but not necessarily unkind. Jesse flinches and tilts his head minimally to glance at Hanzo from beneath the broad brim of the hat.

“Stand straight.”

The young man remains motionless for another few seconds before he slowly shifts: back going straight, feet sliding apart, broad shoulders coming down from their hunch around his ears.

Hanzo hums, letting himself enjoy the sight of the young man’s long legs and the beginnings of his barrel chest. Jesse is a diamond in the rough, and Hanzo is very pleased with himself for having found him.

“Take off your hat.”

Jesse jerks again, his face – freshly washed and beard nicely groomed like Hanzo had shown him… Being a good boy – contorted in confusion and the beginnings of anger.

“What? Why?”

“Because I want you to give it to me,” Hanzo says mildly, hand outstretched in demand. Jesse takes a step back, pulling his hat down and crumpling it against his chest. His face is taking on a flush of agitation and anger. He already knows – or expects to know – what is going to happen.

“No! Why?!”

He’s getting agitated and stepping out of line, and Hanzo’s face darkens considerably as his patience starts running thin.

He snaps his fingers once, the sound of it sharp and shutting off Jesse’s angry cries of denial.

“Jesse. Your hat. I won’t repeat myself.”

Jesse’s eyes go big, his mouth slack before pressing into a very tight line – ostensibly to hide how his chin is starting to wobble as he stomps towards Hanzo sitting regally and composed on the side of his bed. His eyes are a dead giveaway, however – they are brimming with angry tears as he finally veritably slams his hat into Hanzo’s outstretched hand, standing there with his hands balled into fists at his side.

He’s a grown man and still so childlike in many of his mannerisms. Hanzo heaves a sigh. He looks at the tattered… thing in his lap, then puts it to the side with a contained little “Thank you.”

Then he reaches behind him and retrieves the brand new hat he had ordered, made especially for Jesse. There are shining gold bullets attached to the real leather band running around it.

When he offers it towards Jesse he notices the stubborn child has vanished in favor of the young man he’s started to groom. His eyes are big, mouth soft and open in a little ‘o’ of surprise.

“W-what is this?” Jesse whispers as he carefully takes the hat, holding it gently in his big hands to inspect. The corner of Hanzo’s mouth twitches.

“A present. For you.”

“I… I…”

“What do,good boys say?”

Jesse swallows hard. He carefully puts the hat on his head, trying out the perfect fit.

“Thank you… Daddy,” he murmurs earnestly.

Hanzo’s eyes flash, his mouth stretching into a slow grin.

“And what do good boys do?”

Jesse wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand to get rid of a few incriminating tears, then gives Hanzo a deliciously slow, answering grin.

.o.

Jesse keeps his head on even as he goes down on Hanzo and stuffs his throat with his daddy’s cock. While usually Hanzo would have made him take it off, he finds himself loathe to do so now. He enjoys the sight of his boy loving his gift so openly.

He also rather enjoys the fact that he can’t grip Jesse’s hair and make the boy fuck his throat down onto him the way he wants him to. It is a unique feeling to be at Jesse’s mercy, though one he does quite enjoy.

Jesse lets his cock glide out of his mouth. It is accompanied by a lewd, wet slurp as he tilts his head to the side until it is cushioned on Hanzo’s thigh, his new hat in danger of being dislodged from his head.

“Daddy,” he whines, his lovely deep voice going high and vulnerable the way Hanzo enjoys. One of his brow eyes just about manages to peek up at Hanzo past the brim of his head.

His mouth is wet and dark red from sucking dick. The sight has Hanzo’s cock flex in the grip,of the boy’s hand as he keeps jerking him off while he breathes.

“What is it?” Hanzo murmurs. He finally takes the hat off of Jesse so he can card through his hair with the other hand. Jesse whines in protest but he rubs his cheek against Hanzo’s thigh, then leans back closer to his cock, tongue out and lewdly tracing the fat head of Hanzo’s cock, words unintelligible as he purrs something.

Hanzo huffs a small laugh, his chest going warm with affection for the idiot boy as he murmurs: “What now?”

Jesse groans and leans over Hanzo’s cock, sucking the tip between his lips and sucking it with a sharp pressure that has Hanzo hiss and his head fall back, fingers tightening in Jesse’s hair in preparation to pull him off if he does not stop it soon.

He pulls off with another pop, hand jerking Hanzo frantically, gaze hot and glazed as he repeats clearly this time: “I want your cum, daddy.”

Hanzo grins sharply, his hips flexing up despite him, balls feeling swollen and tender.

“You are quit demanding today, boy…”

Jesse’s face goes a bit slack, his voice dropping sinfully low as he croons: “Pretty please, daddy?”

Hanzo lets his head fall back on a breathless laugh. 

“How could I refuse you anything?!”


	8. Dva/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dva/Soldier - humiliation; feminization; femdom; plugs; public sex – Her boys have been fighting and Hana needs to make sure it doesn’t happen again.

DVa floats in with a spring in her step, and Lúcio hot on her heels. She’s suckling on a milk shake she got in the nearby town, and is wearing her new dark sunglasses inside because she can and she wants to flaunt how good they look on her.

It’s their fault that she doesn’t immediately see what is happening in the common area. Only Lúcio’s hand on her arm and his soft, startled ‘dude!’ makes her pause in her way towards the couch. She tilts her head down, letting her sunglasses slip down her nose so she can peek above them, and then almost chokes on the next sip she’s about to take of her milkshake.

There’s a little silent commotion going on and she hadn’t even noticed it. Gabriel is against the wall with Jack’s hand at his throat. It looks like they are at some kind of stalemate as they stare at each other – Jack looking like he is about to commit murder, and Gabriel just lazily grinning at him (in a way that makes her body react instantly because as much as she has trained all her boys to a T, she is just as whipped by them).

Her fingers go lax for a second, but she catches herself before the milkshake can glide out of her grip. She’d be _really_ pissed if that had happened. Her heart is pounding fast, mind racing even faster as she watches Jack’s fingers slowly squeeze down on Gabriel’s throat, and Gabriel just grins wider despite the obvious struggle to breathe.

His dark eyes slant past Jack when he notices a motion behind her – Lúcio, obviously – and then zero in on her when he notices their _Mistress_ is there to watch.

Instantly, his grin slides off his face, something like guilt creeping in. He avoids her slack-mouthed stare like a puppy that has misbehaved and knows _exactly_ what it has done.

He must have riled Jack up, that much is instantly, glaringly obvious – Jack always is on a hair-trigger when Hana is in the mood to deny him, which is… most of the time. But _choking_ -

“Hey!” she cries out sharply and both men snap to attention even though Gabriel had already spotted her.

Jack’s lovely wide shoulders hunch, his back curling as he realizes he’s fucked up majorly. He does not turn around to her, but he slowly takes his hand off of Gabriel’s throat, fingers carefully flexing as he lets his hand sink to dangle next to him.

Gabriel sinks a bit down the wall, one hand coming up to rub at his aching windpipe. Neither looks at her, but that was to be expected: they’re dumb little puppies that need their Mistress to teach them some manners. She frowns and glances towards the couch. She had been meaning to spend her free day lounging around and watching Lúcio play video games while she talked smack and surfed on her phone, but her big babies seem to be hellbent on making her work.

“Damn,” she mutters and throws Lúcio a little glance, wiggling the fingers of her free hand towards the couches. “You start. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“You sure?” His eyes are still on Gabriel and Jack, but he is more relaxed now. He knows she got them wrapped around her little finger.

She just wiggles her fingers towards the couch again and then makes her way over towards the two men that could easily be her dads, if not her grand dads.

“Alright. What’s up?” They flinch mildly at her tone of voice. She pushes her sunglasses back up so they can’t see her eyes, but they are still refusing to look at her anyway. Jack is sporting a dull flush that extends down his neck and into the short sleeved t-shirt he is wearing.

She frowns. In the background, she can hear Lúcio start up the video game, and it makes her more impatient that she has to deal with her unruly submissives when she could be lounging around and relax. She throws a glare at Gabriel – he usually is her good boy, after all; but he also hasn’t been the one goddamn _choking_ somebody, so she finally grabs Jack’s shoulders and roughly makes him turn around.

She’s a mouse pushing at a boulder, but he’s laughably easy to manipulate because he’s a huge pushover when it comes to her.

She grabs his chin and forces him to look up into her face, though her eyes are still hidden behind her glasses.

“What was that all about?”

Jack looks sweaty by now, and like he wants to hide in a corner and die out of embarrassment. He knows exactly how ridiculous it is to be a man of his age and with his history and be reprimanded by a dainty little girl.

“He talked shit,” he finally got out. Hana’s mouth goes slack.

“You are trying to fucking kill each other because he talked _smack_ at you?” she asks incredulously. Jack squirms on the spot, his cheeks a fire red by now, and his slate grey, half-blind eyes stare anywhere but at her face. He is already humiliated what with Lúcio being right there and listening to all of this, but he figures – correctly – that not cooperating now will get him into even more trouble.

“He said I’m so bad at fucking I’d never get to have you, and that he’s picking up my slack.”

His eyes flick to where he knows Lúcio has to be, but there is no way he can see him across the room. Hana looks towards Gabriel who is studiously ignoring everything, pretending like he is just casually leaning against the wall.

“Well,” she finally says. She looks down Jack’s body, staring at the telltale bulge in his sweats. He is utterly humiliated, but his wires have long since been crossed, and his body is betraying him in front of everybody.

She should punish him, probably, he should know better than to try and harm one of his fellow puppies, but they all know how hard it is on him when he’s in the middle of getting denied by her, and Gabriel has been pushing his buttons for a while now, angling for a bit of discipline.

Her mind is already buzzing with possibilities when she grabs Jack’s hand and drags him out of the room. He is miserable, following her with a ducked head and beet red ears, but he wouldn’t dare and put up a fight.

“See you in a bit, Lúcio!” she calls in, and can just about hear his ‘Sure thing!’ before the door slides shut.

.o.

She is back earlier than expected. Jack had been on his very best behavior, quiet and sullen, with his body a lovely shade of pink all over in his humiliation.

He burns beneath her petting hands now as well. He’s distracted whenever someone walks into the room, but gets back in line when she digs her heels into his back.

He’s obviously not sure if he is getting punished or not.

She lets him stuff his face into her cunt, allowing him to lick her juicy little peach and suck her plump clit – even lets him worm his big rough fingers into her. He feels like he’s getting away with something, and she scratches at his thinning hair and makes little appreciative noises every now and then while her eyes are fixed on the screen.

He’s in some cute lingerie; very pink and frilly and girly; a little bra stretching around his chest and making his pecs look massive – like a nice pair of tits; and she told him as much, cupping him and squeezing them together to create a deep valley between while his grizzled old face contorted in disgust.

He’s also stuffed with a pretty plug, just as pink, with a glittering heart at the end of it. He’s probably wetting through his panties by now, humiliated and ashamed at being put on display in the middle of the common room area.

Being seen by everybody as if the sight of him submitting to a little girl could still shock them… as if they hadn’t known for months now that Hana has trained the men on base to be her personal sex toys whenever she wants to have them.

There’s a pop next to her ear, and then Brigitte’s voice: “Wow! You got some balls. I couldn’t do shit like that out in the open.”

Hana turns her head minimally, seeing the orange lollipop that Brigitte is suckling on and clears her throat.

“Someone has to have some balls,” she croaks and shrugs her shoulders. Jack pulls back from her cunt to press his forehead against the inside of her thigh and hide his face some. Hana clicks her tongue and urges him back to work.

“What else can you make him do?” Brigitte asks with interest, and Hana is only too eager to say: “Well… anything! I could fuck him, if you like?!”

She’s overeager and a bit embarrassing probably, but Brigitte does not mention anything if she notices. She pulls the lollipop back out.

“That would be cool! Like… you can really fuck him? He’ll let you? Right here?”

Hana laughs a bit breathlessly because Jack is aggressively sucking at her clit, little sounds of desperation coming from his throat that vibrate through her body. He hates the thought of getting fucked in front of everybody just as much as he loves it.

Still, he cowers on the low table on all fours and for everybody to see as DVa pulls out his plug and prepares him to get dicked. He’s hiding his face, cheeks wet with humiliated, overstimulated tears, but Hana thinks this is just what he needed.

Gabriel is standing in the corner, watching silently just as he has been instructed, but she thinks he’ll need a bit more to make sure he doesn’t mess with her dear old boy in future.


	9. Baptiste/Lúcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baptiste/Lúcio – fingering; kissing; age difference, size difference – Baptiste and Lúcio have fun after a mission.

“Shit, you looked so good out there.” Lúcio is trying to whisper, but his voice is shaking and he is buzzing with residual energy, making it difficult to modulate his volume.

He is crawling right into Baptiste’s lap, one hand fisted in his shawl for balance before he starts clawing at his chest plate.

Behind them, they can hear the snickering of DVa before she shuffles as well out of sight as possible. Maybe she visits the pilot for some smalltalk while Lúcio is all over the combat healer – he does not care much.

Baptiste is laughing, open and friendly, big hands on the young man’s squirming body. He is not assisting Lúcio in his endeavor to get at his skin, but instead helps himself to pushing the tight, green tanktop up to expose Lúcio’s torso.

“You didn’t look half bad yourself, my friend,” he murmurs on a purr, eyes tracking Lúcio’s defined chest and down to his narrow waist. They’re only ten years apart, but with him he feels like a dirty old man – in the best way possible.

“C’mon, c’mon, where are the stupid _clasps_?!” Lúcio whines, fingers trying to sneak beneath the tight fit of Baptiste’s armor. He is basically vibrating in Baptiste’s lap, high on the adrenaline from just a few minutes ago, and Baptiste couldn’t be more amused.

Lúcio is laid back, usually. He has his own rhythm to go at things, which Baptiste can respect. Seeing him now shivering and impatient, all because he is hungry for cock is as much revelation as it is intrigue.

It still doesn’t mean that he’s going to help, though. The best treats are those that have been earned, after all – and Baptiste feels like he’s done well enough on the mission to earn himself a special little treat… which he helps himself to with just as much calm self-assurance as he did to the delicious sight in front of him in the first place.

His hands are large, easily spanning Lúcio’s ribcage as he leans forward and sucks one of his small, dark nipples onto his mouth.

Lúcio freezes in his frenzied attempt at getting at Baptiste and breathes a startled little ‘oh’ while his arms curl around Baptiste’s neck and his hands scrabble at his head. 

He’s a little firecracker, hips twisting and curving as he tries to fuck himself against Baptiste’s belly – even though he hasn’t done much more than slowly suck at the pretty nipple, tongue pressing insistently against the hard, plump tip of it.

“You are so sensitive,” Baptiste comments with a small laugh, lips smearing against Lúcio’s smooth chest as he switches over to the next delicious little tit. “When’s the last time you got someone to show you a good time?”

Lúcio is breathing out with a shudder, his voice bouncing all over the place while he keeps Baptiste’s head cradled to his torso. “L-Last time we… Ah… fooled around?”

Baptiste pauses and thinks back on it. Their schedules don’t always sync up. Must have been at least a few weeks since he last got his hand at the gorgeous cock Lúcio is sporting. He feels inordinately flattered – and possessive – to know nobody else has been playing with the young man in the meantime.

“That so?” he growls, hands travelling down to curl,around Lúcio’s gratifyingly plush ass. “In that case I should remedy that, hm?”

Lúcio makes it easy for a guy to feel good about himself; he is vocal and sensitive, a good sport about being enthusiastic for all the touches he is receiving – and he is not the largest of guys. Baptiste is used to being the tallest in the room, but something about Lúcio’s stocky little built makes him feel almost like a brute.

He can’t deny how exciting that is.

Lúcio’s pants are only held up by luck and good will, and it is laughably, excitingly easy to shove his hand down the back of them and get a grip at his plump ass, squeezing the cheeks and pulling them apart until Lúcio makes a gratifying squeak and curves his hips forward again, trying to rub off against Baptiste.

When Lúcio tugs at his hair, he eagerly follows suit, their mouths wet and greedy as they kiss – all the while he sneaks two fingers into the spread crack of his ass and presses with assured accuracy against his hole above the stretch of his tight underwear.

Lúcio squeaks into the kiss, ass suddenly thrust back out.

Baptist thinks idly, as he lets Lúcio lick at his mouth and suck at his tongue, that they’ve been at a stage last time where his young companion had been more laid-back about the whole affair. 

He takes it as a sign that he has to pull him to the side more often; get him used to having his tasty little snatch rubbed slow and intense until he is tingling all over and begging breathlessly for more.

When Baptiste offers him two fingers, he sucks them into his mouth and gets them liberally wet without hesitation. His docile big brown eyes are fixed on Baptiste’s face, looking at him like he’s hung the moon and the stars, and when his mouth is free once more, Baptiste can’t help but kiss him again, something tight and warm settling in his chest.

Lúcio takes his fingers so easily – it is humbling, really. He bounces and sighs and rubs their cheeks together as Baptiste fingers him and croons gentle nonsense, feeling like the goddamn King of the world sitting here with Lúcio on his lap purring and whining right into his ear.

And the tight, warm feeling in his chest expands until he feels like he has to explode if he doesn’t clutch Lúcio against himself with his other arm – so he does just that.


	10. Baptiste+OWBoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baptiste + McCree, Junkrat, Roadhog, Reinhardt, Hanzo, Lúcio – cockwarming; slapping; hair pulling, spitting; sensory deprivation; hurt/comfort – Baptiste has a lot of boys and no favorite... except he does.

All of Baptiste’s boys are something special. They each need different things – some might crave the hard hand of a master while others want a crooning daddy that guides them through soft, lazy orgasms, but they are all special, and all _his_.

Reinhardt and McCree are his less complicated boys. They adore each other, so they don’t mind sharing him. McCree usually wants to suck him off, slow and lazy and kind of sloppy, and while Baptiste prefers the suction tighter, the tongue more insistent in laving the swollen crown, he can’t make himself usher Jesse along into something more attentive.

He could, he supposes – Jesse is a good boy that would follow along – but there is something calming about the whole experience. Having Jesse’s warm bulk between his thighs and his sloppy mouth on his cock while Reinhardt is sweetly letting himself get fingered… It is all slow and soft, and everything that Baptiste usually isn’t.

They calm him down just as much as he calms them down, his two good boys. He doesn’t need to figure out a complicated scene or think much about what to say. They’re slutty and easy, and that’s all that matters.

Hanzo is a different case altogether. He does not react well to not being the sole focus of Baptiste’s attention, and while he has figured out it makes for a great punishment when Shimada is being especially difficult, it also isn’t worth the hassle to wrangle Hanzo into some sort of obedience if it isn’t absolutely necessary.

Hanzo has the potential to be a really good boy if he would let himself be one, Baptiste thinks. He doesn’t mind having to rough him up, though. Hanzo has one of those faces – those attitudes – that makes Baptiste itch to slap him whether he’s opened his mouth or not, and luckily Hanzo gets off on it.

He likes to be pushed around, to get his hair pulled, to be spit in the face and stepped on and be made to say _please_ and _thank you_ for it. Baptiste can’t even pretend he doesn’t enjoy the opportunity. He likes being soft with most of his boys, but he doesn’t necessarily see himself as a _soft dom_ , and Hanzo takes the brunt of it.

“Useless slut,” Baptiste will snear and push Hanzo’s head down to lick his boots, and the sight of the prissy Shimada flushed and wanting and dragging his pink little tongue across the dark leather will usually get him hard pretty fast.

The Junkers, however, were a wholly different subject. While obviously they don’t mind doing scenes together, Baptiste had quickly realized that he still shouldn’t have them be in one room when trying to play.

Junkrat can’t calm down if his big silent bodyguard is there to watch – not necessarily because Junkrat wants to show off (that one is more a thing Hanzo would do) but because he is prone to losing focus when he can’t move and twitch the way he wants to, which is usually the case when Baptiste gets his hands on him.

Roadhog, likewise, does not fully commit to a scene when his twitchy Master’s too bright, too wide-eyed gaze is on him… though it is a lot more difficult for Baptiste to discern the why. Maybe it is a lingering sense of duty, to have to watch Junkrat’s every move and make sure he doesn’t blow himself up spectacularly – or maybe it is a sense of shame that keeps him back. Him not wanting anybody to see how underhandedly soft and needy he gets for praise.

It is a shame, really. Baptiste has never had a pet as well-behaved and eager to serve as Roadhog – even Jesse and Reinhardt aren’t as diligent when it comes down to it.

Roadhog’s small, dark eyes will track him, watchful, anticipating how he can make himself useful. He is sensitive to boot, too; sitting pretty when Baptiste wants to play with him but not able to hide the full body shudder or deepening of breath when he plays with his soft tits or pets across the wide swell of his gut.

Junkrat couldn’t be more different. He doesn’t want to be touched sexually, much. It is rare that he even gets hard during their scenes – he just needs someone to hold him down without any ifs ands or buts and make him calm enough to hear his own thoughts again.

He takes well to being trussed up and having a gag shoved between his teeth; there’ll be a bit of panic when the earmuffs come out, but he’ll settle soon enough when he can keep watching Baptiste. The sensory deprivation does him good; but only to a certain degree.

His last boy, however… well.

It is, arguably, his favorite boy, even though he does not have _favorites_ per se. He just likes Lúcio’s happy-go-lucky attitude. How easy he is for all kinds of plays, begging sweetly and uninhibited, and playing up their age difference until Baptiste feels like a dirty old man in the very best way possible.

Baptiste has spent enough time with all his boys to exactly know when they need a treat and when they need a lash of the whip – but with Lúcio he is content to follow the rhythm of his tune.


End file.
